


Roxas gets caught

by JokerK118



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, Light BDSM, Multi, Polyamory, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerK118/pseuds/JokerK118
Summary: Roxas and Namine are fooling around while Xion is at work.
Relationships: Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Roxas gets caught

The sounds of heavy breathing and of lips furiously sliding over one another filled the apartment as two blonde-haired bodies enveloped each other. They broke the kiss as the petite girl looked into her lovers eyes.

With shaky breaths, Namine spoke “R-roxas!” she pushed the tall male away “What about Xion?!”

With lust filled eyes Roxas met her gaze “What about Xion?”

“She’ll be upse- ...Ahhh!” Namine let out a moan as Roxas claimed the soft skin of her neck between his lips, sucking and kissing in a small circle, just how he knew she liked it.

Roxas ran his fingers up and down her sides, whispering seductively into Namine’s ear. “Look Xion’s not supposed to be home for another hour, so it’s fine. Stop worrying.” He nibbled on her earlobe gently.

Namine lost her train of thought, she knew she shouldn’t do this but he was so damn hypnotizing! She gave into him and pushed her guilt to the side, letting Roxas take control. “Okay…” She breathed out, her voice heavy and her body excited.

“Good girl.” Roxas pecked her lips, stealing a nibble as he guided her onto the bed, gently lifting up her sundress to reveal her lack of panties. “Or maybe not, hehe” Roxas glanced up towards the blushing woman.

“Sh-shut up!” Namine looked away shyly before jerking her head back as she felt a finger caress her insides. “A-ahh..Roxas!” She bit her lip.

“What? You know you want this Namine, don’t you?”

Consequences be damned, in that moment the sound of her name dripping off his tongue so seductively was all she wanted to hear for the rest of her life. So she nodded. “Y-yes.” She could  _ feel _ his smirk even as she was closing her eyes to focus on the feeling of his fingers working their magic inside her, only for that magic to be cut short as he pulled them out. 

She whined and opened her eyes to see him winking at her as he licked his fingers clean. “Don’t worry, I just didn’t want to waste your sweet juices.” Roxas kissed her, she could taste herself on his lips. He quickly pulled back and started shedding his jacket before stripping off his tee. 

Namine ogled his chiseled form, reaching out to run her hands along his abs, her delicate fingers wanting to feel every bump and striation of his muscles. “Mmmm....” She licked her lips as her half-lidded eyes traveled up his body to his ocean colored ones.

He chuckled as he leaned down to kiss her properly, slowly dragging her sundress the rest of the way up and over her head, regretfully having to waste a fraction of a second away from her decadent lips, only to be rewarded with the heat of her skin against his, her small breasts pressing into his muscles. Roxas moaned as their bodies melded and he ran his hands down her side, grabbing Namine’s round bottom before reinserting his appendages inside her. 

“Mmf!” Namine opened her mouth slightly at the sensation as Roxas fingered her, her breaths quickly matching his rhythm. She detached herself from the kiss to moan out her lover’s name. “R-Rox-”

“Roxas!” A fierce voice growled.

They both looked over to the bedroom door to see a woman with dark hair glaring at them.

Roxas, quickly disengaged Namine’s naked form as the petite girl blushed and squealed. “X-Xion!” The blonde man gulped.

Xion entered the room quickly and stared at her husband with a burning look in her eyes. “Roxas what the fuck! I thought we agreed we were gonna wait til I got home.” The raven haired woman sighed and looked over to the other girl in the room, her eyes softening. “Hey there baby.” Xion pecked Namine on the cheek, smiling as she gently caressed her face.

“Oh so she doesn’t get scolded?” Roxas murmured as he sat on the bed next to the girls.

“Of course not, she’s not the horny bastard here.” Xion poked Roxas’ pectoral, much to Namine’s amusement. 

“Well in my defense, I figured you’d be at work for a little longer.” Roxas grumbled, scratching his chin as he looked away, a little dejected.

“I convinced my boss to let me leave early,” Xion sighed and looked from Namine to Roxas, she grabbed the man’s hand and directed his attention back to her. She could tell he was taking this a little harsher than she had meant it. “Roxas we’re your wives, if you can't wait for one of us then of course you can fool around with the other, I was just egging you on. But tonight’s special, so I can’t say I wasn’t hoping for you to have  _ some _ patience.” She kissed his cheek lovingly, their eyes met and his smile warmed her heart.

“Okay, and I’m sorry for being impatient. I’ve just been waiting all day excitedly and I guess I got ahead of myself.” The man responded. 

Namine giggled. “It’s also not entirely his fault Xi...I’ve kind of been egging him on all day…” She pointed to the sundress currently laying discarded on the floor of their bedroom.

“Oh? So you’ve been being a tease all day?” Xion’s voice took on a more stern tone as her eyes lit up. 

“Y-yes…” Namine blushed, knowing full well what was about to happen.

“Turn over.” 

“Nnnnn…” The blonde girl whined as she looked to her dark-haired lover.

“Namine.” Xion looked at her sternly, licking her lips.

“Yes, Mommy…” Namine flipped herself over, raising her peach-shaped ass up in the air, only for it to quickly get spanked repeatedly by her raven haired domme. “Ah! Mmm…”

Xion quickly gave her a couple more strikes before patting her now-red cheeks gently and squeezing. “Good girl. Now,” She turned to Roxas. “Tonight you have lots of work to do Mister.” She started unbuttoning her purple blouse, only to be stopped by a pair of petite hands, putting her own hands on the bed for support as Namine kissed her neck. 

Namine motioned for her husband to assist in disrobing their wife. “Mmm...Yes I do.” Roxas said enthusiastically as he quickly approached the two beauties in front of him.

Namine continued to pepper Xion's neck in kisses as Roxas continued working her blouse off of her, kissing down her chest as it became revealed. “Ah...ah...!” Xion’s breathing began to pick up as her lovers assaulted her with pleasure from two sides. Before she knew it Roxas had released her bra straps and she was being laid down on her back. 

Xion looked up to see her spouses share a quick smooch before they continued their machinations. Each taking a nipple into their mouth, the blondes began to ravish her body, Namine deciding to take the initiative to undo Xion’s belt and jeans, quickly sliding her elegant fingers down the dark-haired girls pants. Roxas on the other hand was running his hand through Xion’s raven locks. These simultaneous pleasures caused Xion to gasp and moan. “Fuck…!” 

“Does that feel good baby?” Roxas detached from her and kissed her lips.

“Mmhm…” Xion breathed out as Namine also let go, deciding to reposition herself and remove Xion’s pants and underwear.

“Good.” Roxas grabbed hold of the nipple Namine had previously been occupying and twisted it, eliciting another moan from the bustier of his two lovers. 

“Mmmm....You look so sweet when Mister plays with you Mommy…” Their shared Sub called from her position between the Switches legs. The blonde beauty traced her fingers along Xion’s shapely thighs and looked up to Roxas for approval. “May I?” She asked as sweetly as she could. 

“Of course.” Roxas grinned as he patted Namine’s head, relishing the moans that followed as she began running her tongue up and down Xion’s entrance.

Xion squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed Roxas’ hand with her shaky one. “H-ey. N-not fair!” She opened her eyes to glare at her husband with blurred vision. “Why do you get to keep your pants on! Y-you’re supposed to be the one doing the work here t-tonight!” The poor raven haired girl blushed her way through that sentence only to throw her head back and intertwine her hands Namine’s golden locks as she tried to fully enjoy the feelings of having her normally shy wife taking the reins. 

“Keep it up Namine, it looks like she’s enjoying it a ton.” That earned Roxas an enthusiastic wiggle from the other blonde. “But Xi does have a point…” he mumbled as he slowly unzipped his pants and stepped out of them, discarding his boxers along with them. 

At the sound of his pants hitting the floor, both girls paused and looked over to see their husband’s erect member be released. “Mmm…. Roxas…” Xion sat up, to Namine’s slight disappointment. But the other girl simply followed and sat up, kissing the other girl on the lips.

“God you two are so hot.” Roxas stared at his wives, their tongues intertwining. Namine’s mouth still dripping with Xion’s nectar. The two giggled and broke the kiss, looking at each other before motioning him over. They dragged him onto the bed and kneeled over each side of him, each one grabbing his throbbing cock with one hand, pumping slowly before they returned to their makeout session. “Mmmf!” Roxas looked on at the two goddesses, their bodies pressed together with Xion’s larger chest almost obscuring the pink of Namine’s nipples from his view. He could feel Namine’s hand release from his shaft and slide down, softly caressing his scrotum before her other hand entangled itself in Xion’s hair as the two furthered their kiss.

Before long Namine’s hips began to wiggle slightly as she whined. “Mommy…” As she moved her hand between her legs.

Xion broke their kiss and caressed the blonde girl's face. “Do you want to be first?” 

Namine nodded “If it’s okay with you…” 

“Of course it is, Mister got you all worked up after all.” The ravenette kissed her partner on the cheek and removed her hand from Roxas’ shaft. “So he has to take responsibility for it. Isn’t that right?”

Namine smiled and bounced up and down. “Yay! I get to be first!” the petite girl took hold of Roxas’ cock again and slowly lowered herself onto it.

Xion looked over to her husband and kissed him lovingly as he moaned out from the sudden warmth. “You’d better do a good job and make sure she’s knocked up.” 

Roxas nodded and broke their kiss “That  _ was  _ the goal for tonight.” He grabbed her hand, kissing it. 

“Good.” Xion took in the sight in front of her, Namine’s petite form bouncing up and down on top of Roxas, her perky tits jiggling, Roxas’ grip on her ass as he meets her bounces with every thrust. She was so turned on. She could feel the heat building inside of her.

“Ah! Ah! M-mommy…?” Namine looked on in ecstasy as Xion lay down next to Roxas and began to finger herself. The moans coming out of her mouth fueling the blondes to speed up, Roxas going deeper and deeper inside of Namine. The heat began to build and build. She could feel her G spot get rammed harder and harder. “Ah! Ah! I’m...I’m close!”

“Keep going baby! Let mommy see you cum!” Xion encouraged her submissive. Her lovers were in such sync. Roxas was panting wildly, she could tell he was close as well, and it was no surprise, he’d apparently been getting teased all day. “Fuck her harder Roxas! Knock her up!”

“Y-yes! Fuck me harder Mister! Put your baby inside me!” Namine leaned forward and grabbed the dom's hair. His golden spikes getting pulled as she pressed his lips against hers, the sounds of wet lips smacking against flesh coming from both sides of her body. It was only a few more moments before Roxas flipped them over, propping Namine’s legs up and breaking their kiss so he could leverage all of his weight into her. 

“Fuck....At this rate I won’t last much longer either....” Xion gasped as she watched her sexy wife get repeatedly pounded by her husband who had all but lost his sense of self. She decided she wanted some of that too so she moved over to Namine and kissed her cheek while cradling her head. “Does that feel good baby? Having him fuck you wild like that?”

Namine could barely muster a response beyond labored breathing and moans but she somehow managed a small nod that she hoped her wife could notice. Before she knew it Xion was on top of her too, sitting her dripping hole onto the blonde girls open mouth. Namine instinctively started eating her out, sucking lightly on her clit in between pants and moans. 

Roxas looked on gleefully as his other wife joined back in, presenting him with cum-soaked fingers. He sucked on them while continuing to thrust further into Namine. Feeling her walls tighten around him as Xion’s erotic moans continued from having her pussy eaten by the girl he was fucking, Roxas reached a hand down and started to stimulate the blonde girls clit, rubbing it in a soft circle with his thumb. Before long all three of them were filling the apartment with noises that made them glad they had soundproofed when they moved in. 

“Namin-e!” Xion moaned as the smaller girl gripped her thighs tightly and moaned into her.

The blonde arching her back in climax as she screamed out. “M-mommy! Ahh! Mis-mister! I’m-I’m! Ahh!!!” Namine screamed as she came, her walls clamping themselves around Roxas’ cock.

“Mmmf! I’m close too!” Roxas moaned as he continued fucking Namine through her climax, his muscles tightening. Xion looked on as his biceps flexed, his abs glistening as he gave one last thrust and moaned in release, pumping his seed into the girl under him.

The ravenette looked on as the two people she loved most shared a moment of complete ecstasy as they created new life. Gently getting off of Namine and letting the two enjoy each other. 

Roxas collapsed onto Namine and kissed her lovingly. “I love you so much…” he said after a few moments, between pants.

“I love you too,” The small blonde responded with a worn out look and a smile plastered on her face. “both of you.” She looked over at Xion with as much love and adoration as she had shown Roxas. He nodded and looked at Xion as well, the three of them sharing a tender moment. 

Roxas slowly pulled out, still semi hard but needing a rest after that. He kissed his way down Namine’s neck and body, eventually kissing right above her belly button, which caused her to giggle. “And I love the future members of our family as well.” He looked to Xion, “Although I’m gonna need a small break before I put a bun in your oven hun, hope you don’t mind.” He winked at her goofily.

“Oh sure, just leave me hot and bothered why don't you.” Xion said in a mocking way before kissing her husband and wife. “Take all the time you need sexy, I’ll just keep our other here entertained.” She smacked Roxas’ ass before kissing Namine sweetly and rubbing her stomach. “So how’s it feel?” 

“Amazing.” Namine kissed the other girl lovingly, “Like there’s more for our family to love.”

“Well give this one a moment and there’ll hopefully be even more” Xion giggled motioning to Roxas who was just taking in the sight of his two girls looking as beautiful and sexy as ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! If you've made it this far I feel like I should probably explain where this fic came from lol. Basically my friends and I on DIscord were discussing how love triangles and cheating are dumb and how poly ships are always better, particularly in the context of KH. The first idea to come to my mind out of this was the stupid RokuShi vs RokuNami ship war and so ofc the big brain move was to write RokuNamiXi smut framed as cheatingbait!
> 
> Before you ask yes there will be a part two! I just didn't want to make a giant, smutty one shot lol.


End file.
